


Skintone

by thehoyden



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go players, by nature, were eccentric beasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skintone

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://harukami.livejournal.com/profile)[**harukami**](http://harukami.livejournal.com/) made this hilarious HnG picture post [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/harukami/327926.html#cutid1), and one of her Ogata screencaps is accompanied by the the following: "Either Ogata's become a vampire (I would dearly love to see badfic about Ogata-the-vampire... Hoyden? :D) or the colourists were out of skintone that scene."

Go players, by nature, were eccentric beasts. But even Ashiwara had to admit that it was kind of weird when Ogata began refusing to play any matches during the day.

Then there was the thing where Ogata, normally very conscious of his appearance, began to avoid mirrors. Ashiwara decided it must have something to do with his last match with Kuwabara-sensei - who knew what new superstitions the man had put into Ogata's head.

But the last straw was the fact that Ogata hadn't eaten Ashiwara's lovingly-prepared bentou in weeks. Ashiwara could take a lot of things, but he wasn't going to see his efforts and food continue to go to waste. It was past time to see what on earth was going on with Ogata.

When he knocked on Ogata's door, Ogata took his time answering - not like that was anything new, precisely. But when the door creaked open to reveal a darkened apartment with the shades closed, enough was enough. "Oh, honestly," Ashiwara snapped. "Playing net go in the dark again? As if your eyes weren't bad enough, Ogata-san." He picked his way through the apartment and reached for the string to draw the blinds open.

Ogata closed his hand around Ashiwara's wrist. "Don't," he said.

Ashiwara frowned. "You look terrible. Have you been eating at all?"

Ogata leaned forward and sniffed the skin at his neck. "Ashiwara," he said, his voice a low rumble.

Ashiwara rolled his eyes. "Is sex all you can think about?"

Ogata started nibbling just below his jaw, which was just not fighting fair. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you," Ashiwara protested faintly, even as he tilted his head to give Ogata more access. "I didn't come here for this!"

"Probably not," Ogata agreed, and gave him a dangerous smile.

Ashiwara blinked. "Erm, Ogata-san? Do you have fangs?"

"Is that a problem?" Ogata asked, all cool, unruffled confidence, like Ashiwara had just questioned an unconventional hand in a game.

Ashiwara swallowed, a little nervous.

"I'm starving, Ashiwara," Ogata murmured in his ear, his arms going tight around Ashiwara's body. "Don't you like to feed me?" He began to back Ashiwara up in the direction of the bedroom. Ogata licked at the pulse point on his neck, scraped it with his teeth, and after he toppled them both onto the bed, he finally sank his fangs into the skin.

Ashiwara's eyes were squeezed shut, and he could hear Ogata making deep, satisfied noises as he sucked - _oh god_ \- Ashiwara's blood. Distantly, he heard himself say, "Ogata....san. You shouldn't. You're going to..._nnn_...stain the sheets."

Ogata paused briefly, considering. "Then we should really go all out - make it worth our while." His hands busied themselves with divesting Ashiwara of his pants, and it was really at that point that Ashiwara decided that it was better just to moan and hang on.

Some time later, lightheaded from orgasm or blood loss or both, Ashiwara reflected that Go players could be bloodthirsty - but this was _ridiculous_.


End file.
